


Gene will NOT be beaten

by millygal



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Crack, Gen, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 13:15:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10697760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millygal/pseuds/millygal
Summary: Never underestimate Gene!





	Gene will NOT be beaten

"Come on Guv!", Sam's smirking, one eyebrow raised, daring Gene not to suck it up and strap on a pair.

As much as Gene'd love to wipe the smug smirk off his junior's face, he's not sure he's capable any-more. Worse still, Ray's all but bustin' at the seems tryin' not to laugh for fear of demotion and violent, sneaky retribution. Chris is wisely avoiding all eye contact, "Ten years Sam! I wasn't exactly a spring chicken when ya first asked me ta do this, what makes ya think I'm gonna be able to pull it off?"

Ahhh, fear. Not very well founded fear, but fear none the less. Weakness has never sat well with the less than affable Mr Hunt, but it still gives Sam a tiny jolt of amusement when he gets a rise out of the big lug. All this time, and he still can't help rattling the sleeping lion's cage. "Chicken"

Cheeky bastard! Chicken indeed! I'll show him chicken. _Huff_ "How..." _Puff_ "Many..." _Pant_ "Times..." _Cough_ "Have..." _Splutter_ "I..." _Creak_ "Told ya...",

From his extremely tangled viewpoint, Gene can see that Chris, Sam and Ray are already trying desperately not to slip out of their contorted positions.

When he finally manages to fold himself into what can only be described as a practically impossible shape for a 15 stone, 55 year old heavy smoker, with a bought and paid for keg in place of a six pack, all three of them nearly lose their balance and topple...

"Don't Underestimate _The Gene Genie!_ He is the **Twister King!** "


End file.
